brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Katenvaughn
Welcome! Hi Katen! Welcome to Brickipedia and happy editing! If you have a question or need help, please contact me on My Talkpage. 01:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Custom articles Hi, I saw your message on Darth henry's talk page, hope it's ok to answer. If you want to make a customs article, just put Custom: in front of whatever you want to call your page. That should put the article in the customs namespace. Hope that helps, 05:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Article help? Hey, sorry but I'm not 100% sure on what you mean- is this for Skales? Do you mean you want the yellow box around the lego.com Bio section we sometimes have around quotes? If so, you can use Template:QuoteLEGO.com and that should do it. But if that's not it, or if you need any help, let me know and I'll try to do what I can :) 03:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Comic Avatar Do you want this to be your avatar in my comic? Half Ninja, half MBA. Legosuperheroesfan 13:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi It's me THEGREENNINJA1.I just wanted to tell you that my favorite color is blue just like yours. I also commented on your blog post. My favorite color scheme is blue and white and isn't homeschooling the best? THEGREENNINJA1 23:52, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sets Hello if you like Mars Mission and Agents and want some but you can't cause they're discontinued you can go to bricklink.com, there you can get any Agents set or Mars Mission set used or new. Tell me what you think your friend User:THEGREENNINJA1. No problem that's why we are here. THEGREENNINJA1 18:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1 Avengers Hello Agent Romanoff and Hill were are glad that you joined the Avengers. Avengers Assemble!!!!!THEGREENNINJA1 03:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1 Chat When will you be in the chat I have not talked to you in a couple of days hope to talk to you. 717dif 23:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat When can you be on the chat it has been a lot of time since I have talked with you tell me when and I should be there. 717dif 19:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Third Place Cool Wiki! Hi Katen! Your archipedia wiki is really cool! And I love your information on the Seatle Space Neadle, it's my favorite building. Thanks for telling me about it! IMFAgent1 17:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Category Guidelines 19:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC)}} :Go to the minifigures section, and then it's the third point from the bottom. 10:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) LOTR Group Ok thanks.When can you be on chat?THEGREENNINJA1 22:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1 Chat Come on Chat please :) Patroller Patroller rights have been added to your account, per BP:AN/P, keep up the good work! -- 02:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about!?!?!?!?!?!? --Jmg115 21:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Resurrection Would it be too much to ask that you don't resurrect any more old blogs? 10:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Recently you have started commenting on blogs which haven't been active for months or even years. I'm asking for you to stop it. 10:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Because several other users and myself find it annoying. Yes, blogs are meant to be commented on but the ones you are choosing to resurrect are usually ones where the discussion has already been done to death. If you agree with what they are saying, either do what they should have done and created a forum or create a blog yourself to respark the conversation rather than just being a general annoyance by being late to the party. I'm not saying that it's your fault for not commenting back then, but there is no good reason to now. 20:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Katen wanted to say hi haven't seen you in a long while.Leave me a message in my talk page if you can.Your friend THEGREENNINJA1 (talk) 02:14, October 26, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1